


Moments

by psychobabblers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Slice of Life, character piece, no infinity war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobabblers/pseuds/psychobabblers
Summary: All they asked for was time.





	Moments

If there was anything Vision was hyperaware of, it was time. The number of seconds it took her to brush back her hair. The number of minutes left in her bed. The number of hours before he had to catch the train to leave her. The number of days until Tony would come looking and find her. 

It was all in his head, as natural to him as breathing, counting down these stolen snatches of time down to the nanosecond. Somehow, they added up to two years. Two years stretched very far when you counted them by nanoseconds, which was what Vision chose to do sometimes, when he was watching her on the platform as the train slowly sped off. 

“Focus,” Wanda would tell him, laughing, if she noticed him doing that while he was with her. 

“I am,” he would reply, smiling, all thoughts of the time ticking away fading to the background, wondering how he could be so lucky as to be here in this moment with her.

At night he marveled at the warmth of her curled next to him and did not think of the time they had wasted, but the time they had left. He was sure Tony suspected, but the man never said anything. Tony was still hurting in his own way and Vision did not know how to help him. So he went to her any time he could, each time biting back the desire to throw promises to the wind until she was the only promise he had left. Instead, he treasured the snatches, their favorite deli in her current city, their favorite coffee shop in her next, their sparring, the softness of her lips on his.

And then one night, a sharp pain in his head, a feeling of doom in his very being— and he saw the last grain of sand drop into the bottom of the hourglass. Their string of moments had run out.


End file.
